


Blue Box

by Flammenkobold



Category: Jago & Litefoot (Big Finish Audio), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Statement, s1!jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, finds two peculiar statements.





	1. Jago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



Once he finished reading, Jon was tempted to throw the statement into the nearest bin. He refrained from it and just put it down firmly on the table.

The words were boisterous and long-winded, to put it mildly. And Jon wasn’t a fan of putting anything mildly, especially since he’d read through that jumbled mess of a statement. Henry Gordon Jago definitely loved his words.

“Immortal man in a blue box,” he muttered in utmost disdain. “Even back then we let in anyone.”

He’d seen several ridiculous statements since he took this job, but this one just took the cake.


	2. Litefoot

“You’d think a man of science would have more sense than that,” Jon finished his after statement summary and thoughts. “But apparently he shared the same delusions as Mr. Henry Gordon Jago as can be seen in the previous statement.” 

Jon clicked off the recorder and sighed in frustration. One of those statements was bad enough, but two? Considering that they seemed like good friends it was likely down to a joke if not shared hysteria. That or Professor Litefoot had acquired his title by money rather than learning. Then again, considering what they had considered science in those days...


End file.
